


Slumming It

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Bars and Pubs, F/M, First Dates, Humor, Kissing Battle, Slumming It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Takes place some time during/after FFVII:AC. Tifa owes Reno one date for helping around the bar.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Reno
Collections: Square Enix Fandoms





	Slumming It

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic I wrote for a Kissing Battle, but without a prompt just because I wanted to write Reno/Tifa. ^-^ The pairing is adorable, I swear. >>;; And Tifa can own Reno's ass whenever she wants. Hee.

“Out of all the places to rebuild from Midgar, someone decides to rebuild Sector 6 in Edge,” Tifa said, disgusted.

“Oh, c’mon! You can’t say you never had fun in Sector 6,” Reno cajoled, beer bottle sloshing in hand as the walked down the new Wall Market that eerily resembled the old one.

“I can’t believe you came down to the slums enough to know so much about Sector 6.”

“It’s called ‘slumming it,’ and where do you think all the higher ups went when they pissed off their wives?”

Tifa scrunched up her face. “Eww, didn’t need to know that.”

“C’mon, tell me! Some good memories over there perhaps?” Reno asked, thumbing towards the Honey-Bee Inn.

Tifa snorted as they passed the Inn. “Well, the only memorable thing from that time was seeing Cloud in a dress,” Tifa said, giggling at the memory of Cloud in a purple kimono.

Reno choked on the beer he had taken a sip on. “R-really?” he coughed.

Tifa pounded him on the back. “Yeah and from what Aeris had told me afterwards, the dress wasn’t the only thing he was wearing that wasn’t men’s,” she said with a grin as Reno coughed some more. “C’mon don’t die on me here. I promised you one date for helping me at the bar yesterday, and you’re gonna back out? No refunds, buddy.”

Reno straightened up. “But man! Cloud in a dress! Panties too?” Reno asked, and Tifa nodded. “Man! Great blackmailing material!”

Reno tumbled to the ground, reeling from the punch to the face Tifa had just dealt him. “Oww! Yo, what was that for!” he asked, rubbing his cheek.

“I never told you that, and you’re not gonna tell anyone about it unless your crotch wants a taste of my new steal-toed boots.”

Reno gulped. “Yes, ma’am!” he said as he stood up and fake saluted.

Tifa rolled her eyes and planted a kiss on the offended cheek. “Sorry, now let’s get this date over with, shall we?”

Reno grinned as they walked pass the shops. He hoped he could talk her into stopping by the Honey-Bee Inn on the way back. After all, getting a gold card membership to that place was a bit of hard work but nothing a Turk could not handle.


End file.
